A main concern when traveling is being able to properly fit everything you need into a single small suitcase. Often times multiple pairs of shoes may be needed for a trip, however, shoes can be quite bulky and do not fit nicely into a suitcase or bag. Almost all shoes consist of the same basic components: a sole, a heel, and an upper, comprising a covering for the top, side, and back of the foot. The present disclosure details a shoe with a removable decorative covering to produce multiple looks from one base pair of shoes, solving the problem of trying to pack numerous pairs of bulky shoes by achieving multiple looks through one base pair of shoes and many corresponding “Coverlette” removable decorative coverings.
Unlike other shoes with removable decorations that currently exist on the market, the present invention does more than merely adding a decorative element, such as a bedazzled pin, large sticker, or changing the very front “vamp” portion of the shoe, but instead creates an entirely new pair of shoes by covering the existing shoe upper with a new design. While there have been disclosures of shoes containing a decorative covering, they attach using adhesive means, such as tape or Velcro. These devices are difficult to remove and the imperfect fit creates undesired bulking and pleating. These devices typically target younger audiences such as children who want to add decorative elements to their shoes to express their individuality. The present invention targets a much more sophisticated buyer who is looking for a fashion-forward and budget-friendly alternative to owning numerous pairs of designer shoes. The “Coverlette” removable decorative covering contains a zippered closure means that creates a dramatic statement—transforming a boring, basic pair of shoes into numerous chic, high-fashion shoes.
Other inventions presently known in the art require that the decorative shoe cover attach to the shoe via stitching, glue, adhesive means, Velcro, or zippered means. This creates an unseemly appearance in the shoe by requiring altering the shoes and adding places for the attachment of the decorative covering. The coverings cannot be used in all types of shoes, but only those that can be adapted to use the attaching means. Many users would not want to use a decorative covering currently existing on the market on a pair of expensive designer shoes for fear that the addition of the attachments would ruin the underlying pair of shoes, rendering them unable to worn without a decorative covering.